Hinata is Mine
by Ryu-kaiyoo
Summary: Siapa sangka Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal emo dan digandrungi cewek-cewek menyimpan 1001 akal bulus untuk mendapat perhatian Hinata Hyugaa yang terkenal sebagai si gadis Hyugaa pemalu dan juga polos.


_Siapa sangka Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal emo dan digandrungi cewek-cewek menyimpan 1001 akal bulus untuk mendapat perhatian Hinata Hyugaa yang terkenal sebagai si gadis Hyugaa pemalu dan juga polos._

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masasi Kishimoto**

**Yours is Mind belong to Ryu Kaiyoo**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

Konoha sudah terlihat mulai pulih dari keterpurukan akibat perang antar dunia shinobi. Madara dengan pasukan mayat hidupnya sudah merupakan masa lalu, namun akan dijadikan dan diingat dunia shinobi sebagai sejarah yang berharga, sama halnya seperti rakyat Konoha. Bagaimanpun banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan akibat perang itu.

"Sakura-san... " Sakura baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya, sehingga gadis itu terlonjak. Mata emeraldnya memandang seorang perawat menghadap dengan nafas yang tergesa-gesa, "Uchi.. Uchiha-san kabur lagi," katanya gugup mengingat kemarahan sang kepala perawat kemarin karena sang Uchiha kabur dari ruang rawatnya. Dan benar saja dugaan sang perawat, Sakura dengan spontan berdiri dari duduknya, "Apaa? Lagi..?"

** Yours is Mind**

**Ryu-kaiyoo**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan setapak menuju lapangan sembilan. Hari ini gadis itu ada latihan pribadi, mengingat rekan setimnya, Shino dan Kiba mendapakan misi. Sudah empat hari Hinata berlatih sendiri, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendiri, terhitung semenjak kemarin. Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika sudah tiba di lapangan sembilan, sebenarnya-lagi- sih gadis itu berhenti bukan gara-gara sudah tiba, mengingat seharusnya gadis itu biasanya berlatih di sebelah selatan lapangan. Akan tetapi langkah gadis itu terhenti melihat sesosok manusia sedang duduk dengan santainya dan bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di pinggiran lapangan sembilan.

Dengan perlahan Hinata menggerakkan kakinya lagi hingga mendekat pada sosok itu, "U..Uchiha-san di sini lagi?" tanyanya dengan ragu setelah jarak antara dia dan pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha-san itu sekitar satu meter. Sebenarnya sih Hinata ingin bertanya ' Uchiha-san kabur lagi dari Rumah sakit?' akan tetapi niat itu ia urungkan karena masih sayang nyawa. Hinata tidak mengharapkan jawaban panjang dari pemuda itu, karena hanya akan dijawab dengan "Hn." Hinata menggangguk gugup, "O-Oh..." lalu keduanya terdiam lagi. Hinata bingung ingin melakukan apa, padahal Hyugaa sulung itu ketika masih di mansion terlihat semangat dan bertekad bulat akan berlatih hari ini, mengingat kemarin ada 'seseorang' yang membuyarkan konsentrasi Hinata dalam latihannya. Dan sekarang? Hinata benar-benar bingung ingin melakukan apa, karena orang yang sama dengan kemarin berada di tempat latihannya lagi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berdiam diri, membuat Hinata menjadi resah dan gundah gulana. Tergetnyakan penguasaan jurusnya menjadi lebih baik lagi ketika bertemu Kiba dan Shino tiga hari lagi, tapi kalau begini ceritanya, "Kau tidak latihan?" pikiran-pikiran melantur Hinata terputus ketika mendengar suara itu, membuatnya mendongak, "Eh.. Eto.. " kegugupan Hinata membuat dia tidak sadar kalau ada yang aneh dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Kalau misalnya Hinata itu Ino sih, pasti akan timbul berbagai pertanyaan seperti, 'Bagaimana kau tahu?' atau 'Hah, kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara?' atau 'Kau memperhatikanku ya?' atau- uh, oke... cukup, kalau diteruskan maka spekulasi yang timbul tidak akan habis.

"Apa ti..tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san tidak berada di Rumah sakit se..sekarang?" tentu saja pertanyaan yang seperti ini keluar, bukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti di atas. Ini Hinata kawan, si gadis Hyugaa pemalu yang otaknya di rancang untuk merespon tindakan seseorang dengan polos. "Apa kau melihatku seperti orang yang sekarat?" tanya si pemuda lagi membuat Hinata makin gugup saja.

Mau tidak mau Hinata tetap menjalankan latihannya, dengan sepasang mata onyx mengamatinya dari sudut lapangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berdiri. Berapa kalipun Hinata memusatkan konsentrasinya, tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya, lebih tepatnya megintainya karena Sasuke hanya meliriknya saja. Walaupun berat, Hinata akhirnya latihan selama beberapa jam hingga sekarang, tengah hari, waktunya makan siang. Hinata sengaja membawa bekal lebih, ada dua pilihan yang kemungkinan menjadi alasannya. Yang pertama, mungkin karena feeling akan ada seorang pengamat-lebih tepat penggaggu- yang akan hadir dalam latihannya hari ini, atau pilihan yang kedua, Hinata belajar dari pengalaman kemaren ketika Sasuke kabur dari Rumah sakitdan bertemu dengan Hinata yang akan makan siang di lapangan sembilan pada waktu itu. Eh? Kalau pilihan yang kedua berarti Hinata memang mengharapkan Sasuke datang hari ini dong.

"Ano Uchi..Uchiha-san," Hinata mendekat takut-takut, " Sasuke," perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangkat sedikit alisnya ke atas. Tidak perlu dua kali Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan pandangan tajamnya saja membuat Hinata mengerti."O-oh.. baiklah, Apa Uchi-Sasuke-san sudah makan?" namun tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, membuat Hinata bergumam 'mungkin Uchiha-san malu' dalam hati. Uh, seorang Uchiha malu? Pemikiran yang hebat Hinata. Setelah pemikiran aneh itu muncul dalam kepala Hinata, lantas gadis itu bergerak mendekat lagi dan duduk di samping Sasuke, tentu saja dengan jarak yang dikira Hinata 'aman', "Aku membawa be..bekal," Hinata membuka bentonya, "Ini, " lalu menyodorkan satu bagian dari bento bertingkat itu ke arah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu belum juga menerimanya dan tetap menyandarkan badannya di batang pohon besar yang rindang itu. Akan tetapi pandangan mata onyx Sasuke yang seakan berkata, "Mendekat." membuat Hinata menggeser badannya dan kini tepat di samping Sasuke. Perlahan Hinata memposisikan bento bagian Sasuke di hadapan pemuda itu, "Si..silahkan Sasuke-san." Sasuke belum bergerak, akan tetapi kepalanya mengarah pada Hinata, dan tangannya terangkat ke atas dan voila, jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya diplester menjadi satu dengan rapi, membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut, "Itu..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Luka," kata Sasuke dengan santai.

Dan disini lah mereka, dengan satu kemenangan lagi masuk ke dalam kantong Sasuke. "U..Uchi-" tatapan Sasuke membuat Hinata meralat ucapannya, "Sasuke-san," katanya dan Sasuke dengan otomatis membuka mulutnya. Yup, Sasuke dengan tersirat memerintah Hinata untuk menyuapinya, dan tentu saja itu berhasil untuk seseorang yang polos seperti Hinata.

Pada awalnya, Sasuke kabur dari rumah sakit karena bosan dan bertemu dengan Hinata beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sasuke menemukan Hinata sedang berdiri berdiam diri di bawah air terjun hutan Konoha, hingga beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Sasuke sedikit memicingkan mata lagi, ketika gerakan gadis mulai terlihat jelas membelah jalur air terjun. Terlihat tenang namun sungguh mematikan. Terlihat anggun namun terasa membahayakan di saat yang bersamaan. Dan satu hari itu dihabiskan Sasuke Uchiha mengamati Hinata Hyugaa berlatih.

Semenjak itu, tanpa sadar, melihat Hinata Hyugaa yang berlatih dijadikan pemuda itu sebagai aktifitas rutinnya ketika kabur dari rumah sakit. Stalker? Entahlah, yang jelas hal ini terasa menyenangkan.

** Yours is Mind**

**Ryu-kaiyoo**

"Teme... tadi kau kabur lagi?" suara cempreng itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. seketika itu juga pintu kamarnya menjeblak dan menampilkan sesosok mahluk kuning, berada di ambang pintu. Sasuke mendesah pelan, berada di rumah sakit benar-benar membuat pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan privasinya. Luka akibat pertarungannya dengan Madara benar-benar membuatnya harus bertahan lama di rumah sakit mengingat luka yang dihasilkan cukup serius.

" Bagaimana Sakura-chan bisa mengontrol kesehatanmu kalau kau kabur terus teme." Bahkan sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke pun, pemuda kuning itu selalu mengoceh. "Berisik dobe," respon Sasuke datar atas celotehan orang yang dipanggil dobe itu. Sedangkan si dobe, atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto, sang Hokage hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Hhh, terserah kau sajalah teme," katanya mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di samping ranjang Sasuke, " Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hn, baik."

"Hhh, Sakura-chan juga bilang sih keadaanmu sudah membaik," Naruto mulai angkat bicara, "Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke acara itu, oke?" Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Itu, tim Rockie mengadakan reunian kecil di kedai berbeqiu, ayolah, jangan bilang kau tidak mau." Sasuke diam, terlihat berpikir. Kalau reuni itu pasti ramai, berisik, tidak penting dan hal lainnya yang tidak disukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke akan menjawab, " Baik." Apa? Sasuke dengan suka rela pergi ke tempat terlarang bagi pemuda cinta keheningan seperti dia! Benar-benar terlihat mencurigakan.

Kedua sahabat itu kini tiba di depan kedai barbeqiu, masuk ke dalam dan menuju meja besar tempat tim Rockie berkumpul. Ternyata sudah lengkap semua mengingat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tiba. "Hai semua!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat dan langsung duduk di samping Kiba. "Kau datang juga Sasuke-kun?" Ino tampak antusias, dan hanya dijawab, "Hn." Setelah yang lainnya saling menyapa dan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata, "Hn," lalu selebihnya diam. Pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sasuke, kini duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja. Sasuke semakin menajamkan pandangannya, tidak menghiraukan celotehan teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara Hyugaa yang malang semakin resah dan gundah gulana dalam duduknya, merasakan aura hitam pekat yang mengarah terhadapnya.

Dengan modal keberanian yang dikumpulkannya sejak tadi, Hinata mendongak dan mendapati mata oniyx Sasuke memandang tajam ke arahnya. Seketika saja Hinata dilanda gugup, membuatnya tanpa sadar meneguk cairan yang tadinya berada dalam genggaman Sai. Membuat semua orang yang berada dalam meja itu kaget dengan sikap Hinata. Loh, yang tadi itu Hinata Hyugaa kan? Gadis yang berhasil menyabet gelar gadis ter'pemalu' sekonoha?

"Kau begitu haus rupanya," Sai.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura, Ino, tenten.

"Eh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto, Kiba

"..." Shino

"Hinata-hime?" Neji

"Wow, semangat masa muda!" Lee

"Henaha hau Hinata?" Chouji, tentu saja dengan potongan daging besar dalam mulutnya.

"Ck, merepotkan," Shikamaru

Sementara Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan lebih tajam lagi, membuat si gadis hyugaa yang telah memerah pipinya menunuduk lagi. "Ma..maaf," katanya,"A..aku permisi sebentar," lalu kembali keheningan menyelimuti tim Rockie minus Hinata,

"Eh... yang tadi itu benar-benar Hinata ya?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku pergi," dengan kalimat singkat itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Namun seketika terhenti ketika melihat Hinata Hyugaa berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya. Pipi gadis itu benar-benar memerah, membuat teman-teman ninjanya memusatkan perhatian ke arah gadis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, langkah kecil Hyugaa itu mengarah ke si pemuda Uchiha, setelah berada di hadapan pemuda itu Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Tangan putihnya terangkat dan mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, dan tanpa di duga-duga, gadis pemalu seantero Konoha itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir dingin Uchiha. Semua anggota Rockie sembilan yang menjadi saksi hidup adegan itu hanya dapat membelakkan mata sekaget-kagetnya. Hinata masih saja menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya dapat menyeringai dalam ciumannya, lebih tepat ciuman Hinata, atau lebih tepat jika disebut ciuman mereka berdua. Dalam pikirannya, terbayang perbincangannya dengan gadis yang sedang menyatukan bibir dengannya sekarang.

"Ha..hari sudah sore, Sa..Sasuke-san tidak kembali?" Hinata mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecilnya. "Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Hinata membungkus kotak bentonya dengan kain ketika suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, "Kau," Hinata tidak tahu apakah kemampuan Ninjanya yang menurun, atau memang Sasuke Uchiha yang dijuluki missing-nin adalah orang yang sangat hebat, bibir Hinata diinvasi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh sangat cepat, bahkan Hinata tidak sempat untuk berbuat apapun. Lama, Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata lembut dan lama, hingga oksigen dalam paru-paru gadis itu menipis. Sasuke melepas ciumannya sejenak, membuat Hinata mempergunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghirup oksigen sebaik-baiknya, namun sayang bibir lembut Hinata kembali dilumat Sasuke.

Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir, Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah berusaha menghirup nafas segar, "Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang akan membantuku mempertahankan Uchiha," dan setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang terengah-engah dengan wajah kebingungan.

Ciuman itu!

Mempertahankan Uchiha?

Satu-satunya?

Apa maksud semua ini? Hinata menjerit, dalam hati tentunya.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, di dalam kedai barbeqiu dengan anggota lengkap tim rockie yang terbelalak melihat tontonan yang sungguh tidak biasa.

"Perasaanku saja, atau keduanya menikamati ciuman itu?" tanya Kiba, mengundang aura hitam pekat dan menakutkan dari sosok tak jauh di sampingnya. Merasakan akan ada mara bahaya, Lee dan Tenten bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Kau Uchiha, lepaskan Hinata!" Tenten dan Lee mencengkram kedua lengan Neji yang berteriak ngeri dan siap menerkam Uchiha muda itu.

"Tenang kawan," Lee mencoba menenangkan, akan tetapi Neji semakin kuat untuk berontak melepaskan diri. " Tenten... " katanya ke arah Tenten, ketika merasakan aura hitam Neji yang semakin pekat.

"Delamatkan diri kalian!" Tenten berteriak histeris.

" Aku bilang lepaskan Hinata brengsek," Neji berteriak dahsyat dengan mata membelalak hampir keluar. Sementara Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan dengan santainya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata, dengan tangan kanan menekan belakang kepala gadis itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"BRENGSEK KAU! LEPASKAN HIME!" Neji menggeram, semua bergidik ngeri, sementara Sai,

"Tak kusangka sake dapat berakibat fatal. Membuat mereka berkelakuan seperti monster."

-**Owari?-**

**Hohoho! Ryu-kaiyoo di sini. **

**Ehmm..ehmm.. saya adalah newbi di dunia perfanfikan ini dengan membawa karya fanfic yang jauh dari kata sempurna dan perlu perbaikan di sana-sini. (-.-)", karena itu saya butuh dukungan dan bimbingan dari para senpai. **

**Mohon bantuannya senpai (bungkuk-bungkuk). **

**Yo wis lah, dari pada ngoceh gak jelas di sini, biarkanlah hamba yang nista ini (apadeh?) mengakhiri catatan tak jelas ini. **

**Thanks for reading and review please –puppy eyes-**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


End file.
